What We Deserve
"What We Deserve" is the third and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. It was released on April 26, 2016 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, and on April 27th for iOS and Android. Summary In this third and final episode, feeling the weight of choices both recent and long ago, Michonne tries to protect an innocent family... but Norma and the vengeful Monroe crew are closing in. As reality shatters and the ghosts of the daughters she abandoned demand to be heard, your choices will determine who lives, who dies, and what redemption really means in a world gone to hell." Plot "What We Deserve" Norma appears outside the house, Michone meeting her, pistol in hand. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne. (Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam (Determinant) kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with Walkers in hot pursuit. Michonne defends the area from Walkers and humans alike, shooting several down as she retreats to the house. Before she does so, Norma charges towards Michonne, the two engaging in a bloodied fist fight. If Zachery is still alive, he intervenes, trying to stop Norma only to be shot dead by the women. (Determinant) Norma then gains an advantage, drowning Michonne in a pool of water. However, Michonne reaches for her machete, successfully using it to force Norma off and amputates her right arm off. As the women screams in pain, walkers approach and begin to devour her. Shoot Norma: Michone picks up a pistol and proceeds to mercy kill Norma, sparing her a gruesome death. Do nothing/Abandon Norma: Michonne watches as Norma is mercilessly bitten to death, screaming in sheer pain. Michonne dismisses her screams, retreating to the house. Michonne reaches the house, watching as the others barricade the door and prepare to make a stand. The children run downstairs, as does Paige, quickly comforted by Sam. Just as the group decide what to do next, they come under siege from the Monroe group, the survivors bring met with a barrage of molotovs being thrown in through the windows. Michonne shoots at one in an effort to stop them to no avail. As the house quickly becomes engulfed in flames, the group becomes separated, Michonne being forced to retreat to the kitchen. In-Game Decisions Did you let Sam bury her father? *Helped Sam move her father's body - 92.1% *Leave her alone - 7.9% Did you tell Alex what happened to his father? *Didn't tell Alex his father was dead - 78.7% *Told Alex his father was dead - 21.3% Did you hand Randall over to Norma? *Handed Randall over to Norma - 62.2% *Didn't hand Randall over to Norma - 37.8% Did you put Norma out of her misery? *Left Norma to die - 60.3% *Shot Norma to put her out of her misery - 39.7% Did you choose to leave your daughters or stay with them? *Chose to leave your daughters - 91.7% *Stayed with your daughters - 8.3% Credits *Michonne Hawthorne *Pete *Samantha Fairbanks *Randall (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) *Norma *Paige *James Fairbanks *Alex Fairbanks *Zachary (Determinant) *Jonas *Gabby *Siddiq *Oak *Berto *Rich *Janey *Colette Hawthorne (Hallucination) *Elodie Hawthorne (Hallucination) *Dominic Hawthorne (Hallucination) *John Fairbanks (Corpse) Deaths *Berto *Jonas (If Zachary is Dead) *Gabby (If Zachary is Alive) *Oak (Determinant) *Randall (Alive or Zombified) *Janey *Zachary (If spared in "In Too Deep") *Norma *Samantha Fairbanks (Determinant) *At least 2 Monroe colonists (1 Determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes. *Zachary will appear in this episode if Michonne stopped Samantha from killing him in the first episode. *Randall will appear either zombified or alive depending on if Michonne killed him or spared him. *If Randall is alive, he will criticise Michonne for burning down Monroe, having harmed the family and children. One of her responses differs depending on whether she and Pete entered the Mobjack via the ladder or the window in the first episode, having discovered the executed children or not. **If they entered via the ladder, Michonne has the option to simply tell Randall to quit talking. **If they entered via the window, Michonne can counter-argue Randall's point, having known that he murdered the children of the Mobjack, but he will justify his actions by saying that the adults attacked Monroe first. *Pete will be a hostage if he was left at Monroe. *Pete will still conserve his earring in his ear depending of what Michonne said. *Like in previous episode, one of the three illusory toys that appeared in the first episode, will reappear on a flashback depending in which Michonne focused. Promotional Poster Trivia *Last appearance of Michonne Hawthorne. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Pete. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Siddiq. (Unknown) *Last appearance of James Fairbanks. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Alex Fairbanks. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Paige. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Samantha Fairbanks. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *Last appearance of Randall. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Norma. *Last appearance of Zachary. (If Spared in "In Too Deep") *Last appearance of Oak. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *Last appearance of Jonas. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabby. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *Last appearance of Berto. *Last appearance of Janey. *Last appearance of The Companion. *Last appearance of Elodie Hawthorne. (Hallucination) *Last appearance of Colette Hawthorne. (Hallucination) *First (and last) appearance of Sophia Fairbanks. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Rich. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Dominic Hawthorne. (Hallucination) *Last appearance of John Fairbanks. (Corpse) *Oceanside is mentioned by Pete. Oceanside is a community of survivors that trades with the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and was only been mentioned in the comics until Issue 181. *This is the first time a preview of the final episode was shown in the previous episode. *A poster in James and Alex's room is of Outcast; another comic series by Robert Kirkman. *This episode is tied with "Long Road Ahead" of Season One with the most characters death with a total of 12. (Determinant) **Intrestingly enough, both episodes are the third in their respective series. *The song in the credits is "To The Bone" by Mirel Wagner. *The song that plays on John's record player is "Mary Don't You Weep". *In the flashback, Oak can make a reference to the film Jaws by saying "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Goofs/Errors *Norma will know that Michonne has Randall, even if she managed to deceive her in the previous episode by making him talk to her. *During the trade scene, when Randall speaks with the bag over his head his voice sounds muffled as if he has been gagged, but when the bag is taken off his head it shows he has nothing in his mouth and he is shown to be able to speak clearly with the bag over his head in early scenes at the house whilst on the chair. *If Michonne takes the bag off a zombified Randall's head and then shoves him towards Norma, Norma kills him instantly by shooting him in the chest. Shooting a zombie in the chest wouldn't be able to put them down, so it would make more sense for her to shoot him in the head. *If Randall still alive and delivered to Norma just to rush to Michonne when he is free, his hands look intact, clean and healthy, even after being crushed in a vice. *On Sam's passport, her date of birth is listed as 1993. Since the game takes place in 2005, this would make her 12 years old. Since she was confirmed to be 22 years old, her passport should list her date of birth as 1983. Videos Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Finale Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception (To Be Added) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales